


A Fireteams Cold Journey

by thedasher454



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedasher454/pseuds/thedasher454
Summary: A Fireteam was exiled by the Vanguard for stealing and unauthorized wielding the power of the Darkness known as Stasis, these Guardians have been given a quest to find out what it really is, and see if they can save the galaxy with it.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue - Thieving to Exile

"I command you to leave The Last City and not come back, you knew the decision you made."

Commander Zavala's voice echoed throughout his office, there were 3 Guardians in front of him.

An Awoken Hunter named Athena

A Human Titan named Gordon

and an Exo Warlock named Base-8

The 3 Guardians were about to be exiled from The Last City for stealing and wielding the power of The Darkness, Stasis, without knowledge or consent from the Vanguard.

"The Guardian will lead you to where your temporary new home will be until you complete the mission we assigned for you. Remember this, always stay with The Light, don't get tempted by the Darkness."

As the 3 Guardians left Athena spoke up

"Damn it! That 'Hero of the Red War' and some others get to wield Stasis but we can't?!"

"Athena you do realize we stole it right." Base replied "At least they're letting us keep it."

"He does make a good point, this mission won't be long, we'll be going back to living in The Tower again soon." Gordon said.

_Around 30 hours ago_

"Welcome to Europa friends!" Athena shouted once their ship landed on the icy moon of Jupiter

"You sure this is safe?" Gordon said

"Of course! The Guardian already defeated Eramis and the Fallen House of Salvation! All the threats here are the Vex and the remnants of the Fallen House of Salvation," Athena replied "Now all we need to do is get our hands on that sweet sweet power of Darkness."

"Why do we keep calling the Fallen 'Fallen' shouldn't we be calling them by their original name, 'Eliksni'? It's being disrespectful to Variks and Mithrax." Base piped in

"Speak of the Devil." Athena said

A figure walked out of an abandoned Clovis Bray facility on Europa, he was tall with three arms, two on his left hand side, and one on his right hand side, his fourth arm was destroyed, he was an "Eliksni" or "Fallen" the Guardians call them.

"Welcome to Europa Guardians," The figure said, "I hope you enjoy your stay, yes..."

The figure did some insect-like chattering every now and then due to his way of speaking.

"Hello Variks! How's life away from the Prison of Elders?" Athena said.

"Good, good, Variks has no worries after Eramis was defeated and was proven not to be involved with the death of Cayde-6, yes..." The figure replied, he was Variks, an Fallen who worships the Traveler, a big white ball in the sky of The Last City that gives Guardians their power. The Fallen called it The Great Machine, and worshipped it until it abandoned them, now the Fallen attempt to destroy the Traveler as revenge. Very few of them however still worship it like Variks and the one known as Mithrax.

"Come Guardians, Variks will show you something, yes." Variks said

The Guardians followed the Fallen creature to a camp set up by the House of Salvation but was taken by the "Exo Stranger"

"Hey hey! Who do we have here!" A cheerful human man was sitting by a fire at the camp with an Exo woman under a hood and a human woman who looked like she had three eyes.

"It's the Drifter!" Gordon said, he was a regular at Drifter's game "Gambit"

"Hey hey Gordon! How ya livin' brother?" Drifter replied "So what brings you to Europa?"

"We're here to research and wield the Darkness power, Stasis they called it." Base said

The woman with three eyes stood up and walked over to them, and gave them each a splinter, "Prove you are worthy to wield the Dark," she said, "Go to that ship in the distance and present your Splinters to it."

"Okay..." the Guardians replied

Athena, Gordon, Base-8, and the three-eyed woman went over to the ship, there stood four statues.

"Prove you are worthy, if the Dark will reject you they will push you back onto the snow, if it will accept you it allows you to go inside the ship and it will give the power to your splinters."

The three Guardians all presented their Splinters,

And all 3 got rejected

"Aw come on!" Athena shouted, sounding like a child.

"We can't do anything about it Athena." Base said

"Shut up Eight! We are getting that power, one way or another." Athena replied visibly angry

Athena called Base "Eight" due to the fact he is the 8th model of the Base series, hence Base-8

"Athena your not thinking of..."

"I am thinking of that Eight, we are going to steal powered Splinters."

Coincidentally there was a fireteam there wielding Stasis, three of them, all with powered Splinters, one for Base, Athena, and Gordon

They planned to steal their Splinters when they aren't looking.

Gordon followed them to a room in the Eventide Ruins, the other fireteam was planning their next move and Gordon used that opportunity to take their Splinters.

However Gordon dropped one and it made sound, the Guardians looked behind them.

There was silence, then Gordon bolted out of the room and ran for his life.

"HEY!" The Hunter shouted chasing him.

Gordon used the Splinter to summon an ice wall blocking the Hunters path and ran to safety.

"Ghost, send a message to the Vanguard stating that somebody stole our Stasis."

"YES WE HAVE THE POWER!" Athena shouted with excitement

They played around with Stasis for a while even bringing it into the Crucible.

Until the Vanguard caught them for unauthorized use of Stasis and theft of Splinters. The Guardians were arrested and brought to the office of Commander Zavala

And that brings us to the present, the fireteam has just been exiled to a remote area in the Cosmodrome, a place within Old Russia.

"Welcome to the Cosmodrome, hope you enjoy your exile!" A Hunter without a fireteam greeted them. His name was Shaw Han, a Vanguard Operative, he was tasked with watching the move of the exiled fireteam, beside him was The Guardian, "Hero of the Red War" "Slayer of Xol" "Slayer of Eramis" "Slayer of Uldren Sov"whatever you want to call him.

"Well, I'll be on my way now." The Guardian said and hopped on his ship and flew away.

"Welp, this is the price we have to pay." Base said "We have to get used to this."


	2. Chapter 1 - A Warlock and Hunter divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Base and Athena get into an argument that really pisses Gordon off, he decides that he needs to make them calm down so he makes them duke it out in this chapter.

“I win! Cough up the glimmer Tin Can!” Athena said triumphantly, but extremely exhausted and out of breath. 

”You just got lucky, I’ll beat you next time.” Base replied, he was just recently revived by his Ghost.

”We’ll see about that!”

”Want to go again?”

”If your ready to get your ass kicked again then I’m all for it!”

_2 hours earlier_

“Damn it! Damn it all!” There was a ferocious roar in Athena’s voice, she was extremely enraged.

“Calm down!” Base said, trying to calm Athena down. “This is our fault to begin with, we weren’t authorized to use Darkness power and yet we didn’t listen.”

“Well then tell me, Tin Can, what would you prefer? Running around the Solar System like piles of Fallen, or would you like to stay here in Old Russia doing the Guardian version of community service?”

“Well-“

“Never mind, don’t bother answering, I already know what you’re going to say anyways.”

Base just scoffed and went back to doing his own thing.

He was engineering a weapon, Athena was playing with a knife and Gordon was annoyed as hell.

“Can’t you two just shut up for a second?!” He shouted. “Athena, your short temper is pissing me off. Base, your ‘I can solve anything by the power of talking’ bullshit is stupid!”   
  


Athena and Base just ignored him, Gordon however grabbed both their necks and dragged them to The Forgotten Shore

Alright, settle your differences here, fight as much as you want, just don’t get in the way of my work.

“Yes, sir.” Athena and Base replied.

After Gordon left, Athena and Base went opposite of each other.

”Let’s each bet 50,000 glimmer, winner gets 100 grand.” Athena said smirking.

”Deal.” Base replied confidently.

...

For a moment there was silence, no Fallen, no Hive, nothing, just dead silence.

One

Two

Three

Four

...

Five

...

”Silence and Squall!” Athena roared, summoning the Stasis super ability. 

Silence and Squall threw two Stasis kamas, Silence froze enemies, Squall summoned a icy tornado of darkness.

Base quickly dodged it and aimed for Athena’s head with his sniper

”I got you in my sights bastard.” He said.

However the tornado blocked his vision making him miss and showing off his position.

Athena chased to where Base was and threw a Stasis shuriken at him. Base couldn’t dodge and was slowed for a bit.

Athena raised her hand cannon at his head and fired.

Base was able to run, however he was injured and needed to find a place to hide so he could summon his healing rift.

He heard Athena shout “Where are you, Tin Can! You can’t hide forever!”

“I don’t have to.”

”Huh?!”

Athena turned around but it was too late, Base was charging at her with his shotgun, he blasted it and Athena was almost dead.

”Winter’s Wrath!” Base shouted, summoning his Stasis super.

Winter’s Wrath summoned a staff made from ice, it can destroy ice with a raise of the staff and throw ice balls with just aiming it forward.

Athena had no choice but to run, she was at a huge disadvantage.

Base chased after her and kept trying to freeze her so the battle would be over.

Base however forgot how mobile Hunter’s were (yeah right) and lost Athena quickly, he had to be careful because she could be healing up right now and his super was out of energy.

He noticed it too late however when he found a glowing fragment of Stasis on the ground, as it turns out, it was a Glacier **Grenade**.   
  


“Shit.” Base thought, before being frozen.

“I win this time!” Athena shouted before using Shatterdive on the frozen Exo, killing him.

”Woo Hoo! 50k glimmer!” She said triumphantly.

She sat down panting for her breath waiting for Base’s ghost to revive him.

“I win! Cough up the glimmer Tin Can!” Athena said triumphantly, but extremely exhausted and out of breath. 

”You just got lucky, I’ll beat you next time.” Base replied.

”We’ll see about that!”

”Want to go again?”

”If your ready to get your ass kicked again then I’m all for it!”

”No you guys won’t!” A voice cried out, it was Gordon, he was watching from a nearby cliff. “Come on over here, I got some intel from Commander Zavala.”

Base and Athena both looked at each other, and in unison they said,

“Ah, shit.”


End file.
